One day you'll be mine, dear
by hiriki
Summary: Porque, um dia, ela seria dele. Matt x OC - dedicada para Mew fofosa *-*


_Disclaimer: Death Note não me pertence, nunca pertenceu e nunca pertencerá a alguém como eu o/_

Aviso feliz - essa fanfic se passa no contexto de "Last Cigarette", porém não é preciso ler uma para entender a outra. E, assim como a Last Cigarette, essa fic é dedicada para a Mew fofosa que eu adoro *-*/

**x x x**

**One day you'll be mine, dear**

A chuva pareceu silenciar por alguns instantes quando ele bateu a porta do carro e ficou ali, atirado no banco da frente como se fosse um cadáver. Seus olhos verdes, devidamente escondidos pelo par de lentes laranja, buscaram o espelho retrovisor, contemplando o "nada" que ele mostrava. Aquele vazio era como se fosse o seu próprio reflexo. Instantaneamente, o som da chuva martelando o teto de metal do carro pareceu acordá-lo.

Jeevas vasculhou os bolsos da calça em busca de um cigarro que pudesse atenuar um pouco sua mente conturbada. Seu semblante amarrou-se em desgosto quando constatou que havia fumado todos. Não sobrara mais nenhum. Suspirou. Primeiro, Mello lhe aparecia na porta, com a metade da cara arrebentada e dobrando os tantos problemas pelos quais o ruivo já tinha que passar. Depois, isso. Bem, a realidade sempre havia sido um inferno mesmo.

Bom, pelo menos não tinha entrado naquele carro em vão. Seus dedos ágeis giraram a chave do carro e o ruído leve do motor sendo ligado misturou-se ao som inconstante das gotas de chuva. Rapidamente, Matt manobrou o carro de forma que ele saísse do terreno estreito em frente à casa carcomida onde residiam Mello e todos os seus problemas, e atingiu a pequena rua encharcada e deserta.

Não fazia idéia de onde estava indo. Se alguém tivesse lhe perguntado, provavelmente ele murmuraria "cigarros" ou qualquer coisa assim; é, isso devia bastar. Afinal, só estava indo comprar cigarros, seja lá onde fosse.

Depois de uma hora e meia rodando pela cidade úmida e nublada, Matt pôde constatar que sim, fazia diferença. Por ser um domingo de chuva, todos os lugares onde o ruivo talvez encontraria os seus pequenos vícios estavam fechados. Jeevas teve que reprimir um impulso de atirar o próprio carro contra a vitrine bonita de uma tabacaria completamente fechada. É claro que ainda existiam os supermercados, mas sua última vontade era penetrar naquele espaço cheio de gente normal¹, comprando coisas absolutamente comuns e supérfluas. É, comida, água, tudo era supérfluo sim. Tudo era supérfluo comparado aos cigarros que ele já não tinha mais.

Matt deu partida no motor novamente, acompanhando o trânsito modorrento da cidade. Já eram 9 horas da noite; qualquer viciado por cigarros sensato se conformaria e esperaria o dia seguinte para sanar seu desespero. Mas Mail não era alguém sensato. Ele odiava pensar demais. Os grandes mistérios que exigiam anos a fio de pensamento e estudo lhe pareciam tão desinteressantes quanto uma caixa de cigarros vazia.

Meia hora depois, o ruivo deparou-se com uma pequena rua estreita e suja, semelhante àquela onde ele residia. Não sabia onde diabos estava; Nova York era imensa, e ele não se importava se estivesse perdido, contanto que pudesse achar algum cigarro por ali. As luzes fortes e o barulho abafado de conversa lhe chamaram atenção sob o murmúrio quieto da chuva, agora quase no fim. Quase na esquina da rua, um pequeno bar, de aspecto sujo e mal-cuidado, sobressaía-se entre as construções escuras e sem graça.

_Cigarros_. Foi a primeira coisa que lhe veio à mente quando pousou as botas gastas na calçada suja e úmida, e observou pelo vidro encardido do bar homens tragando imensos charutos. Não eram cigarros, mas se tinham charutos, deviam ter os seus cigarros também. Com uma bizarra felicidade, Jeevas escancarou a porta e entrou no pequeno recinto. A fumaça densa que engolfou o rapaz teria feito qualquer um tossir durante horas a fio, mas os anos de vício pelo tabaco deram a Matt uma boa experiência com aquela situação. Atravessou o bar calmamente, ignorando o som de música que vinha de um canto e os olhares surpresos que alguns lançaram para aquele rapaz de vestes desconjuntadas e aspecto apático.

Aproximando-se do balcão, Jeevas sentiu vontade, pela primeira vez na vida, de gritar "Graças a Deus!", o mais alto que pudesse. Não o fez, de todo. Mas ali estavam os seus amados cigarros, repousando contra uma vitrine de vidro, atrás da figura corpulenta do barman.

-Não vendo para menores – disse o barman, notando o olhar adorador que o rapaz lançava às caixinhas lacradas.

-Tenho 20 anos² - respondeu Jeevas, com um leve ar de irritação.

O outro sorriu com um ar de escárnio, como se duvidasse, e simplesmente voltou a limpar os copos sujos que tirava de um armário debaixo do balcão.

-Ele vai matá-lo se não der os cigarros – objetou uma voz feminina. Matt desviou o campo de visão em direção à voz, e viu uma garota jovem, parcialmente oculta pelas sombras do bar, e um pouco mais baixa que ele. Seus olhos castanhos miravam o cós da calça do rapaz, por onde escapava o punho de um revólver. Instintivamente, os dedos de Jeevas fizeram um movimento em direção ao objeto quando o homem havia sorrido daquela forma, o que não havia passado despercebido aos olhos da garota. Matt sorriu, mais para si mesmo.

-Não diga besteiras, Mariane – repreendeu o barman, embora houvesse uma sombra de medo em seus olhos; a moça sorriu, contente. – Ele não tem uma arma.

-Tenho sim.

-Tem sim – insistiu Mariane, ao mesmo tempo. Ela observou Matt com um ar divertido e voltou sua atenção para uma pequena taça pousada sobre sua mesa, os lábios se fechando calmamente em torno do canudinho. Jeevas franziu o cenho.

O barman observava a cena parecendo em choque. Notando o olhar deste a vasculhar cada centímetro de sua figura em busca de uma arma, Matt puxou o objeto do cós da calça, alisando distraidamente o cano.

-Como eu disse, tenho 20 anos – Jeevas brincava com o cartucho de balas, tirando-o e enfiando-o com um estalo seco. – Mas é uma opção sua acreditar. Quanto são aqueles ali? Quero cinco caixas.

-O s-senhor pode pegar, não prec... não precisa pagar. Mas abaixe isso, pode acabar causando tumulto aqui. Por favor. – a voz do barman tremia em notas agudas.

-Sem problemas. – Jeevas sorriu e apanhou as caixinhas que a mão trêmula do homem havia pousado sobre o balcão envernizado, ao mesmo tempo que empurrava o revólver de volta para seu esconderijo. Atochando as caixinhas em vários bolsos diferentes do casaco e da calça, estava quase alcançando a porta quando aquela voz alcançou-lhe pela terceira vez na noite:

-É uma Ruger, não é?

Jeevas largou a maçaneta e se virou, deparando-se com a mesma garota de antes. Ela havia se levantado da cadeira em que estava, no fundo do bar, e agora seus traços eram perfeitamente visíveis à luz clara da lâmpada amarelada. Seus cabelos desciam como uma elegante cascata ondulada pelo colo, brilhando em tons castanhos. O corpo pequeno e jovem estava seguro num vestido negro e justo, caindo largo e macio até os joelhos. Deveria ser alguns anos mais jovem que Matt. Os olhos calmos indicavam a arma oculta.

-É – confirmou Matt, puxando a arma de novo, fazendo o barman soltar um gritinho. A garota não pareceu se assustar nem um pouco; aproximou-se, interessada, e tomou o objeto que ele segurava nas mãos, admirando o design. A maioria dos olhares estava voltada para os dois, como se esperassem que o revólver saísse disparando tiros a torto e a direito. O barman pigarreou timidamente, fazendo o par de olhos verdes de Matt e os castanhos de Mariane se voltassem para ele.

-Err... vocês... poderiam guardar isso? Está assustando as pessoas.

-Ainda quero olhar – replicou a moça, com um olhar desafiador para o barman. Apesar de tudo, ela seguiu novamente para o fundo do bar, segurando delicadamente a arma nas mãos. Matt limitou-se a segui-la. Assim que ele se recostou na parede mofada do bar, observando o vulto diminuto da moça sentada na cadeira, ela apressou-se em falar:

-Me desculpe por isso. É que eu realmente gosto de armas, sabe, meu irmão trabalha no exército e sempre teve esse tipo de coisa lá em casa. E achei que esta deveria ser uma Ruger, por causa do cano longo e... – ela encolheu os ombros, aparentemente envergonhada por perceber que ele prestava atenção no que ela dizia, sem desviar os olhos em nenhum momento, enquanto os dedos ágeis acendiam um isqueiro. – Eu sei que estou sendo chata, é que...

-Tudo bem – resmungou ele, a voz saindo estranha enquanto segurava o cigarro entre os dentes e levava a chama vívida do isqueiro de encontro à extremidade do cigarro.

Ficaram em silêncio. Mariane observava avidamente cada detalhe da peça, tocando-lhe o cano e o gatilho, deslizando os dedos pelo metal frio do objeto. Matt, por sua vez, distraía-se com as espirais de fumaça que saíam de seu cigarro. Agora que o tinha em mãos, nada mais o incomodava; nem a música enjoativa do bar, nem as conversas desconexas em voz alta, nem os cheiros desagradáveis, tampouco aquela menina, sozinha numa mesa tão grande para ela, sua taça cheia até a metade de um líquido rubro e seu interesse por amas de fogo.

-Não pensei que mulheres gostassem de armas. – comentou Jeevas, displicente.

A garota mordeu o lábio inferior, aparentemente arrancada de seus pensamentos pela voz calma dele. Observou-o por alguns instantes antes de questionar, preocupada:

-Isso é ruim?

-Por que o seria?

-Não sei. Meu pai não gosta. Ele diz que eu deveria me interessar por moda, família, sabe, coisas de mulher.

-Essas coisas são tão idiotas. Eu prefiro armas. Quer dizer, eu prefiro meus videogames e os cigarros.

Mariane riu do comentário, pousando a arma sobre a mesa e remexendo a bebida da taça com o canudinho antes de tomar mais um pouco.

-Você parece ser um cara bem legal – comentou ela, parecendo interessada. Ela fez uma pausa, esperando alguma resposta dele, que não veio, então continuou: - não vai dizer o que acha de mim também?

Matt observou-a de alto a baixo e franziu a testa.

-Eu tenho mesmo que ser sincero?

-Ah, sim, por favor! – ela deu um sorriso divertido.

-... você é bonita, oras. Só isso. – ele disse sem muito entusiasmo, parecendo incomodado por dizer algo assim.

-É estranho um homem falar isso sem se envergonhar – comentou Mariane, com um sorriso. Ela fitou a face do outro por longos minutos, até dizer, surpresa: - os seus olhos... eles são tão lindos! Eles são verdes! Eu sempre quis ter olhos verdes.

Jeevas tossiu repetidamente, engasgado com a fumaça. Aquela mulher definitivamente era alguma estrategista perigosa. Conseguira, ao mesmo tempo, deixá-lo sem graça e estupefato. Como aquela mulherzinha inocente conseguira descobrir a cor dos seus olhos, tão bem escondidos pelos seus inseparáveis óculos laranjas?

-Como... diabos... você... – ele tinha certa dificuldade para formar as palavras, como se alguém tivesse acertado sua cabeça com uma pedra. – Como você sabe que meus olhos são... verdes?

A garota levantou-se da mesa e, com dedos tão ágeis quanto os dele, levantou os óculos laranja até o topo da cabeça ruiva do rapaz, revelando os orbes verdes.

-Eu apenas supus. Acertei! – respondeu Mariane em tom descontraído, sorrindo inocentemente. Matt baixou novamente os óculos, sentindo que era desconcertante olhar para aquela mulher sem ser por aquelas lentes. – Por que você não senta comigo? Seria um prêmio justo por ter descoberto o seu segredo. – Ela sorriu. - Eu posso pagar um Martini para você, se quiser. – ela indicou a taça com um aceno de cabeça.

O ruivo puxou a cadeira com certa rebeldia e sentou-se. Ela era decididamente estranha. Inocente e curiosa, mas sempre tomando atitudes de uma mulher adulta. Matt achava que gostava disso.

-Olha só, acabou de chegar! – Marianne ergueu-se para receber uma taça idêntica a sua, cheia de líquido rubro, de um garçom que lançava olhares assustados à arma sob o tampo da mesa. Sorrindo, Matt puxou o objeto e guardou-o.

-Eu não sei se você já provou, mas é bom – comentou ela, displicente, mexendo o seu próprio Martini com o canudo. – Não sei se é tão viciante quanto a nicotina, mas...

Jeevas não respondeu. Por alguma razão, ele queria causar a impressão do homem que era para ela, apenas para ela. Nunca fizera questão de impressionar nenhuma mulher que fosse. Mas aquela, em especial, tão inconstante e risonha, era como um cigarro com sabor novo que ele queria muito experimentar.

O líquido vermelho lembrava um pouco Mariane, na impressão de Jeevas. Era forte e fraco ao mesmo tempo, inocente e inteligente, puro e traiçoeiro. Era uma coisa tão estranha que até parecia alguma paixão ilimitada como as de filme: rubra e possessiva. ²

-Você parece um personagem de jogo – disse a garota, observando-o com olhos atentos enquanto ele tomava seu Martini com um ar digno de alguém que já fazia isso há muito tempo: era a primeira vez que bebia. – Eu tinha um jogo no meu PSP que tinha um personagem tão parecido com você! Mas ele era o vilão.

-Você joga? – a voz de Jeevas saiu quase num tom possesso, os olhos arregalados. Definitivamente, aquela mulher não existia.

-Sim! Quantos anos pensa que eu tenho? Não sou uma velha – ela riu, descontraída, brincando com o canudo na taça quase vazia.

Fez-se um silêncio calmo entre os dois, como se uma harmonia tênue e simplória tivesse sido tecida entre ambos. Àquela hora, Mello provavelmente deveria estar revirando a cidade, pensou Matt, procurando seu comparsa para voltarem a falar naquele maldito plano de seqüestrar Takada. Bem, melhor não pensar naquilo. Não ligava para a morte, mas sentia como se aquele assunto espectral pudesse quebrar a harmonia que conseguira estabelecer com Mariane.

-Você apóia Kira? – a pergunta escapou dos lábios de Matt antes que ele pudesse pensar em qualquer ninharia para ocupar seu cérebro.

Mariane ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes, mirando a sua taça de Martini, agora vazia. Depois, ergueu a cabeça para ele.

-Kira matou minha mãe. Ela fazia parte de uma quadrilha secreta que assaltava bancos, e acabou sendo presa e morta por Kira. Ela nunca contou nada para mim e para meu pai, sabe. No fim, acho que Kira estava certo.

Não era uma resposta; era mais como uma divagação. Jeevas deu graças a Deus pela segunda vez na noite por ela não começar a chorar e espernear, e ele ser obrigado a prestar um papel de bom rapaz e consolá-la.

-E você? – a voz alegre e sincera da moça se fez ouvir acima dos ruídos do bar. – O que acha de Kira?

-Não acho merda nenhuma, desde que ele não atrapalhe meus cigarros e meus jogos. – a resposta era sincera, e fez Mariane sorrir. – Mas não é como se eu estivesse livre de Kira, ou qualquer coisa assim. Eu trabalho para pessoas que querem destroná-lo.

-E não tem medo de morrer?

-Talvez eu tenha mesmo. Sei lá. Mas eu não me importo.

Ficaram em silêncio novamente. Matt gostava daquele silêncio. Mariane também. Era algo tão particular...

Aquele foi apenas um contato inicial. Jeevas acabou sentindo uma necessidade estranha de ver aquela menina; e algo sempre lhe dizia na mente que ela estaria naquela mesma mesa, no fundo escuro do bar, esperando, e remexendo seu Martini com um canudinho. E, com todas aquelas noites nas quais encontravam-se quase às escondidas, como se estivessem praticando algum crime horrendo, sentiram-se dignos de um romance no estilo Romeu e Julieta.

**25 de janeiro de 2010, Japão, 21h34min**

-Jeevas – a voz calma e sussurrante de Mariane veio de algum ponto à sua esquerda.

Estavam no carro. Ele fingia não se importar com ela, o rosto quase grudado no game boy, o cigarro preso entre os lábios. Mas ele se importava. E foi por isso que não respondeu.

-Jeevas... – ela repetiu, num tom quase suplicante. – Eu sinto que você está escondendo alguma coisa de mim. Eu sei que não faz anos nem nada que nos conhecemos, mas... – ela mordeu o lábio - ...eu sinto como se fosse algo grave.

Que droga. Como ela era inteligente. Bem, se não o fosse, talvez ele nunca tivesse sentido algo por ela.

-É, estou – respondeu ele em tom sarcástico. – Eu menti para você. Na verdade, você finalizou Tekken 5 antes de mim. Eu só finalizei em dezembro.

Mariane riu, num som fraco e abatido. Estava preocupada demais. Não queria demonstrar, mas sempre fora péssima com mentiras.

-Eu estou falando sério, Jeevas. Eu sei que você está planejando alguma coisa perigosa. Por favor, me conte. Eu sei que nós não viemos pro Japão a passeio. Você veio fazer alguma coisa.

Matt sentiu o peso quase inexistente da pequena cabeça de Mariane acomodando-se no seu ombro, num gesto quase tímido. Nunca admitiria, mas sentiria falta disso mais tarde. Muita falta.

Mas não ia contar para ela. Não queria contar. Não adiantaria contar; conhecia Mariane há aproximadamente 1 mês, e sabia que se contasse _aquele_ plano seria motivo de lágrimas e desespero para ela. Ela nunca chegaria a chorar, mas as lágrimas dela não precisariam rolar pelo seu rosto: elas estariam marcadas na sua alma, para sempre.

-Jeev...! – o chamado dela foi bruscamente interrompido. Ele atirou o cigarro e o game boy para um lado, puxou levemente a cabeça da moça apoiada sobre seu ombro e a beijou delicadamente, as mãos brincando com os fios castanhos dela.

-Sem desespero, okay? – pediu ele, separando-se dela alguns segundos depois e segurando a moça pelos ombros. Ele arregalou os olhos ao ver lágrimas nos orbes castanhos dela. – O que diabos você andou bebendo? Você nunca chorava, e agora está chorando...

-É culpa sua, seu idiota – resmungou ela, secando os olhos e batendo carinhosamente no peitoral do companheiro. Ele riu, abraçando-a.

-Sua infantil.

**26 de janeiro de 2010, Japão, 22h18min**

Mariane caminhava despreocupada pelas ruas do Japão. Não estava acostumada com aquele país cheio de hábitos estranhos, mas aonde quer que Matt fosse ela iria também. Caminhava agora por um largo calçamento de uma avenida, pensativa. Jeevas tinha saído de manhã cedo naquele dia, sem lhe dar muitas explicações, e isso a deixava um pouco nervosa. Ele tinha mandado ela distrair-se com _coisas de mulher_, como ele bem dizia, gastar montanhas de dinheiro em roupas e perfumes. Não chegara a gastar montanhas de dinheiro, mas tinha aceitado a sugestão dele e esfriado um pouco a cabeça em algumas lojas japonesas.

Havia um grande tumulto logo na frente da avenida. Curiosa, Mariane ia se aproximar, até ouvir o barulho de vários disparos cortarem o ar. Um, dois, vinte disparos ou mais. A multidão compacta que parecia rodear alguma cena incrível gritou, alarmada.

-Era ele! Um dos seqüestradores!

-E Takada-sama estava lá?

-Ele está morto, não está...?!

-E era só um rapaz...

Por alguma razão, os comentários da multidão alarmaram Mariane. Takada lhe parecia ser um nome relativamente familiar; e não só da televisão japonesa. A moça enfiou-se pela multidão, sentindo um pressentimento estranho.

O ar faltou-lhe nos pulmões quando chegou mais à frente. E, de repente, não conseguiu pensar em mais nada. Viu-se desejando quase que não tivesse ouvido aqueles disparos, e simplesmente seguido rumo ao seu destino, sem precisar ver aquilo. E, mesmo que o corpo _dele _não estivesse no chão, ensangüentado e sem vida, só de ver o carro vermelho perfurado por inúmeras balas, ela saberia o que tinha acontecido. Ela entenderia que aquela cena macabra era a razão por ele não ter lhe contado nada.

Gritou. Ela gritou tão alto que sentiu seus ouvidos estourando, uma dor aguda e dilaceradora se expandindo de dentro para fora do seu corpo. Mariane caiu, o asfalto arranhando impiedosamente seus joelhos, mas ela só conseguia gritar e soluçar, sentia pares de mão tentando arrastá-la para longe dele, para longe de Matt.

Por causa de Kira. Ele estava morto por causa de Kira.

É. Kira não era a justiça que prometia ser.

**26 de janeiro de 2011, Nova York, 10h31min**

As mãos frias tocaram a lápide de pedra que exalava a mesma frieza. O céu estava chuvoso, assim como na noite em que eles haviam se conhecido. Mas aquilo não fazia diferença. Eles nunca mais iam poder lembrar daquilo juntos.

Mariane ficou em silêncio, mirando a lápide e sentindo um estranho vazio no peito. Sua história com Matt parecia ter sido um sonho em um mundo à parte; tão perfeita e inabalável. E tão curta. Agora ele estava ali, debaixo da terra, perfurado por diversas balas, morto. E ela ali, agachada no meio do cemitério, o corpo fraco e adoentado, mas viva. Odiou-se por estar viva. Bem, mas as pessoas diziam que Kira estava morto. Já era alguma coisa.

Um barulho suave atrás de si fez com que ela se sobressaltasse. Virando-se, não viu ninguém. Mas na grama repousava um pequeno caderno preto, aparentemente esquecido. Aproximando-se dele, pôde ler os dizeres escritos em branco, na capa.

Que estranho achar algo assim em um cemitério.

Tocou-o. Não reparou na figura psicodélica que acabara de surgir atrás dela mesma, tal era sua surpresa com aquele curioso caderno. Seus dedos trêmulos afastaram a capa e leram a primeira frase, repousando sob uma página negra, tão ameaçadora quanto aquele cemitério.

_The human whose name is written in this note shall die._

**x x x **

**N.A.: *desviando das pedras***

**Não, eu não sei como eu pude escrever algo tão terrivelmente tosco o_o ninguém nem acredita que eu demorei cinco dias pra escrever isso, certo? É, nem eu acredito. Eu queria alguma coisa romântica e fofinha(credo o-o), mas acabou saindo assim, com esse final macabro e bizarro, fugindo totalmente ao contexto da história '-' mas eu penei muito pra fazer essa fic, espero ao menos que vocês tenham conseguido rir da desgraça total[?] nessa história 8D**

**As datas e a idade do Matt não saíram da minha cabeça vazia não, foi tudo baseado nas datas de nascimento e morte dos personagens que tem no DN 13 xD ah, eu sei que ninguém vai gostar dessa tosquice, mas o importante é que a Mewzinha goste u_u (ela também não vai gostar, mas o que vale é tentar ;-;/ eu tentei fazer uma fic decente, acredite em mim ;O;).**

**Ah é! Esclarecendo uma coisa ºoº na Last Cigarette aparentemente o Matt não se lembrava da garota no bar(no caso, a Mew 8D), mas ele conhecia ela bem, gente, ele sabia o nome dela sim xD é que na hora da morte ele tava tantan, como as pessoas dizem[?], ou grogue, como eu digo 8D**

**Me desculpem(principalmente a Mewzinha ;O;) por isso estar tão podre e enorme, mas eu tentei ;_; mas o chocolate em excesso e as noites mal dormidas me deixaram assim essa fic me deixou maluca ;O;**

**Não vou nem ousar pedir reviews... ninguém deve ler isso mesmo o_o**

**p.s.: o título não tem nada a haver, mas eu gosto da frase. :D**

Notas:

¹ Eu não estou chamando o Matt de anormal, gente :'D eu só quis mostrar como ele é anti-social xD

² Isso não fez o mais pálido sentido, mas como eu já disse, essa fic me levou à loucura 8D me perdoem por todos os outros pedaços toscos dela


End file.
